


Recon Romp

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Within the Goddess' Watchful Eyes [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author has a rain fetish, Blood and Injury, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Three arrows, a cheeky fairy, and another night of rain later...





	Recon Romp

**Author's Note:**

> Again, lots of build-up to smut. skip to \/ for just the dirty deeds.

\---||==(o)==>                                                                                                                                                                         <==(o)==||---  

 

“Din’s Arms, you’re a heavy bastard.”

 

Link merely grunted at Letty’s comment, not really in the mood to be holding a conversation with three arrows lodged in his body. If the silver-haired traveler was at all concerned about his lack of speech, or the blood getting on her jacket, she wasn’t saying a thing. As she helped to lead him up the incline that would get them free of the beach, the wounded Champion took the briefest moment to study his current companion.

 

Her silver locks was cut just at the base of her neck, with only a single clip and her pointed ears serving to split her hair into two bangs. Her green eyes were locked in an analytical gaze as they scanned for anything of note on the rainy beach. She wore a simple traveler’s garb dyed blue and green with only a few pieces of leather armor affixed to her shoulders, knuckles, and the toe of her boots. The last thing of note was her footwear; long brown boots that reached over her thigh and kept her feet dry even on this wet, miserable evening.

 

“Guess I should be thanking you though; I didn’t even see that Lizafos leap out at us. If you hadn’t taken those shots for me…” she didn’t finish; she didn’t have to. Link could tell where those arrows were aiming, and was already preparing to throw his sword before he even took a step. Speaking of steps; it was getting very, VERY hard to focus on walking with an arrow still lodged in his right calf. But he kept his pain to a minimum, only letting out the occasional grunt as they continued further up the now-grassy landscape.

 

“This should be high enough; let me get the tent set up.” She explained as she helped Link to sit down on the incline. Between them were two tall palm trees; just the right distance to tie a knot in the tarp. Add in a rock she brought over from the weird circle to secure the third side and they had a small yet-dry shelter.

 

Letty finished tying the knots that would secure the tarp. She’d never really gotten around to buying one for herself despite years of traveling, so when Link suggested taking it she didn’t really put up any form of resistance. Minus a few holes near the edges, it did its job well and kept the rain out. Satisfied that they wouldn’t be drenched anymore, she retreaded underneath their makeshift shelter, crawling over to where Link was resting.

 

“So, great call on nabbing this tent. Not like they’d be using it anymore…well, until the Blood Moon that is.” She chuckled humorlessly. Indeed, the Bokoblins that congregated along Clarnet Coast would be in for a rude awakening the next time they returned to the land of the living. “Shouldn’t be too much further; we’ll get to Lurelin by tomorrow morning…or at least when you’re able to walk again.” She promised as she took off her heavy backpack and shield. Her trusty sword had broken in their earlier scrape that rewarded them with the tarp, leaving her weaponless.

 

“Alright let’s take a look…” she declared, eliciting a look of concern on Link’s face. Letty resisted the urge to smack her face at his reaction but settled for an irate sigh. “Oh don’t flatter yourself; I’ve got to check your wounds to make sure that there’s no infection. We’ll start with the chest.” She explained as she undid his belts and sash. She didn’t bother raising the tunic up in fear that it would aggravate the lodged arrow.

 

“Good news; it looks like the chainmail caught most of the impact and the worst you’ll have is a bruise.” She explained as she took out a knife and cut through the shaft, prying out the arrowhead between the links when she was done. “Shoulder’s next, so raise your sleeve.”

 

Now keyed into her intentions, Link cooperated with her requests and rolled up his undershirt, exposing his arm up to his shoulder. Letty grabbed the fabric and looked inside his shirt to see how badly the arrow was lodged into his clavicle. “Also not too deep; looks like it caught your strap before it dug into skin. Still, might be tricky to extract, so we’ll leave it in for now.” That just left the last arrow lodged in his calf, and it didn’t even take a through look for Letty to get concerned.

 

“Hmn, it looks bad; we’ll need to break it off sooner rather than later.” She explained as she turned back to her backpack for some tools. “You wouldn’t happen to have any bandages on you, do you?” she asked over her shoulder, lamenting the fact she’d not bothered to pick up more at the Stable. Her answer came in the form of a sickening squishing sound followed by a clatter. Letty turned in shock to see that Link had ripped the arrow out of his leg, releasing a FOUNTAIN of blood out of the hole in his trousers.

 

“What the hell?! Are you out of your damn mind?! We need to cut off the blood flow fast; where’s your bandages?!” she demanded. Link merely shook his head through the pain and palmed into his hip pack, procuring a small glass bottle with a faint pink light. The veteran traveler forgot her panic for a brief moment and gawked at the ethereal creature; one that she’d only seen in bedtime stories when she was a young girl.

 

“Is that? Where did you get a fairy of all things?!” Letty asked as she gazed at the pink winged lightball. Her instincts screamed at her actions however, and she had to shake her head clear and focus on the matter at hand “Nevermind; just use it before you lose any more blood.” She insisted, a tinge of urgency penetrating her usually haughty tone. Link struggled to pop the lid, but managed to do so after a few attempts, freeing the fairy.

 

Immediately, the spritely creature encircled the duo, leaving a pink trail that lit up their darkened shelter before shooting off into the night. Letty coughed at the dust that was kicked up by the fairy, an action that link shared with some slight pain. But still, the departed creature had done its job, as the gushing river of blood from Link’s leg slowed to a trickle as the skin stitched itself back together; his shoulder and hip following suit as the arrow was pushed out of his clavicle.

 

“Ugh…is that what fairies do to you?” she blanched as her eyes watered from the powder. “Guess it’s not as bad as an elixir though. What the hell is all this powder though?” she asked, her tone demanding a response. Link merely shrugged, not really familiar with the fairies method of healing him outside of bringing him back from the dead. Not that his companion needed to know how many times he should’ve died so far. Instead he was content to sit back and let his body heal itself…

 

\---||==(o)==>                                                                                                                                                                         <==(o)==||---  

 

“Din’s Arms, It’s getting warm in here.” Letty panted. Despite their open view to the still-rainy night, it had indeed gotten rather muggy and humid. Both of the Hylians were sweating pretty heavily now. It wasn’t long before the veteran traveler got impatient and practically ripped off her overcoat and shirt, exposing her white sweater. As she tossed the discarded garments over to the corner of the tent, she turned and stared at Link with her hands on her hips expectantly.

 

“What, you think I’m letting you stay bundled up while I strip down? Hell no; lose the tunic.” She ordered him. Link wasn’t really keen to further expose himself; he’d not had a good track record with THAT action, especially in front of a woman. Letty wasn’t a patient sort however, and leaned in to his kneeling form with an irate look on her face. Before he could protest, she placed her gloved hand against his forehead, flinching as she felt the heat wafting off him.

 

“You’re burning up. Either take them off or I’m tearing them off.” She warned. Link hesitantly nodded and pulled off his tunic, Letty backing off to give him room. Once he’d taken off his green garb, he tossed it into the corner, covering her own discarded clothes. He followed it up with his chainmail shirt, leaving only the under-sweater to cover his perspiring chest.

 

“You’re drenched with sweat; don’t tell me you’ve got a fever.” She intoned with thinly-veiled concern. Link merely blinked and gestured to her own perspiring body. “Hey don’t look at me; I’m as fit as a fiddle, damn it. Guess it’s just been a stressful day.” She relented, allowing the matter to drop. The champion merely rolled his eyes at her about-face and gazed at the pouring rain outside their tent. It wouldn’t surprise him if the beaches were flooded at this point. It was pretty close after the past few days of rain after all…

 

\---||==(o)==>                                                                                                                                                                         <==(o)==||---  

 

Link tried to roll his shoulder, wincing at the still-sore appendage’s protests. Still, he was able to move it sufficiently enough for his next task; trying to tolerate this itchy sweater. Letty was keeping watch at the entrance, only removing her hand from her blade’s hilt long enough to wipe sweat from her brow. Din’s Arms it was HOT. Her vigil was cut short as she heard the shuffling of clothes, and turning her head she saw the obvious culprit.

 

Link rolled up the sleeves of his long garment, enjoying the feeling of cool air on his forearms. It was still a touch too humid, but he wasn’t keen to be taking off sole remaining top in front of a woman. Speaking of, Letty was practically drenched in her own sweat due to trying to put up a strong front. The young man sighed and grunted to get her attention, indicting his exposed arms once she’d turned to face him. The unspoken word was quite clear; eye for an eye.

 

“…Fine, but no funny ideas, got it?” she warned as she reached for the hem of her sweater, pulling off the white long-sleeved garment and revealing her smallclothes. “Alright, now you.” She ordered as her arms crossed over her thin top. Link was briefly taken by her actions, having only anticipated her to roll up her own sleeves. Still, he couldn’t deny it was a smarter idea to just take off the sweater completely, and it’s not like he’d been the one to lead the idea now. That left the two of them in a relatively equal state of undress, both still wearing their gloves, leggings, and boots, with Letty’s undertop protecting her modesty.

 

The veteran traveler whistled in appreciation. “Not bad; I can see how you made it up to that tower by the Floria River.” She praised, following it up with a chuckle at his dumbfounded face. “What; you come gliding from the same direction that the tower just lit up in? Not too hard to put two and two together, Link…” she tutted with a smile. She reached into her discarded bag, inadvertently giving the recovering lad a look at her short shorts and the thin crack that peeked out from between them. Link had the decency to look away just as she pulled out two meat skewers. “Dinner’s served.”

 

\---||==(o)==>                                                                                                                                                                         <==(o)==||---  

 

_Din’s Hips, this is getting unbearable.’_ Letty let out another shudder. She’d lost track of how many had passed through her body at this point, or the number of times she’d tried desperately to ignore the feeling and just let sleep claim her. To make matters worse, it wasn’t the climate that was getting to her; THAT she could handle like the veteran traveler she was. No, it was the heat within that was keeping her awake.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been suffering; long enough for Link to start snoozing after she’d insisted he rest. It was pitch-black out and STILL this cursed rain was coming down. She wouldn’t be surprised if the sea started to rise and consume the land at this rate. At least they were at the base of Tuft Mountain; maybe they’d be able to get to the summit and survive the flood. Still, the fact remained that it was only her lantern that provided them any sense of light. Unfortunately, her drastic mood was also lighting up thanks to the fire in her crotch.

 

_‘Focus Letty; drop the temper for once and keep your head cool. Din’s Hips only knows how often THAT’S been able to happen.’_ She thought bitterly. Despite having a coarse tongue, the veteran traveler would still try to refrain from using the more explicit oaths in casual conversation. No, the Hips, Tits, and Ass were saved for special occasions, like when she’d be writhing in the grass as she was getting plowed.

It had been too long since she’d been sexually gratified by another partner, much less one that could satisfy. Her sword’s handle was an…okay; substitute, but hardly the same thing as a virile man in the wilderness making the beast with two backs. She’d never really liked the idea of screwing indoors; chalk it up to a life on the road making enclosures like that a turn-off. But something about rutting underneath the stars, pinned to a tree, or once or twice in the crumbling ruins of the old kingdoms turned her on like nothing else. A shame that the only other traveler’s they passed were so lovey-dovey for each other that she didn’t have the heart to be a home-wrecker…which just left her with two options.

 

One; wait till they got to Lurelin and find a random villager. Only downside was that the little fishing community was…well, little. Compact. VERY close-knit. The girl would admit that she had few inhibitions, but she wasn’t fond of loose lips… so that left option two; the hot blond currently snoozing next to her. The same one that was trying to recuperate after nearly bleeding out.

 

_‘After he saved my life. Only makes sense to reward such a selfless deed right?’_ Letty mused as she subconsciously licked her lips. The way her lantern’s light cast over his body made the impressive tapestry of muscles into a work of art; the way the contours cast into deep shadow or the not-so hidden tuft of blond hair that peaked over the edge of his disheveled trousers. And not to mention whatever dreams he was having were certainly taking effect if the generous bulge straining against the fabric was any testament.

 

_‘He nearly DIED less then an hour ago. After all that effort keeping him alive you want to risk his health because you can’t keep it in your pants?’_ Oh, and there was that nagging nuisance that would butt in from time to time. Ordinarily she’d humor such thoughts if things seemed dicey enough. But Letty was NOT in the mood for a shoulder angel tonight.

 

_‘He used a fairy; if the legends are true he’ll be on his feet before the next sunrise ready to run all the way back to Lakeside Stable.’_ She insisted, relying on her past knowledge as a baseline for what she thought could happen.

_‘What if he doesn’t like you like that?’_

_‘What’s liking got to do with it? Were young, he’s a stud, and I’m on a safe day. It’s practically a rude ditty.’_

 

_‘He. Nearly. DIED.’_

_‘And this is a case of ‘glad your not dead’ sex. When was the last time I’d actually been sated; fucked stupid and barely able to stand?’_

_‘Well, there was…ah.’_

_‘Yeah, THAT long. Regan was a joke, and Ralphie got too cocky and ran head-first into the Coliseum. That was MONTHS ago. So unless you’re suggesting we break in this dagger or risk our chances at Lurelin…’_

 

_‘…Screw it, I want something long and hard, NOW’_

 

_‘NOW you’re talking my language. Glad we had this chat.’_ Letty finished as she shakily got to her knees and started to craw towards Link…

 ---||==(o)==>                                                                                         \/                                                                              <==(o)==||---  

 

 

He knew what was happening even before his vision cleared. After FOUR times of this song-and-dance, the surprise novelty was starting to wear thin. Still, he tried to protest Letty’s actions even as he bit back a groan at her fast hands that had wormed their way into his trousers, or the sight of hard nipples on her bare chest (She’d kept her boots and gloves on for some reason). He was certain that this had something to do with that fairy; that they were both essentially drugged up and not in their right minds to be making such decisions. However, Letty wasn’t interested in hearing anything of the sort.

 

“Don’t care; horny now.” She panted as she captured his lips in a passionate lock. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, she kept her hand steadily pumping his hardening desire. Not one to be outdone, Link snaked his hand underneath her hip and pulled her closer to him, bringing their kiss tighter together and letting each other’s heat mingle. One he had the advantage of reach, he quickly established his superiority and invaded her mouth, coating the insides of her cheeks with his saliva.

 

“Din’s Hips, you’re good.” Letty breathily declared as they broke for air. “And to think you were protesting my attempt to recruit you back at the Lakeside Stable. Not resisting any more, are you?” she purred as she dipped her head to his neck and began nibbling and sucking his flesh.

 

She wasn’t exactly wrong; he had been against this alliance nearly every step of the way. From their first night underneath the shelter just past the Ebara Forest, or their heated debate regarding his desire to slay the Stalnox nearby, only to be thwarted by the surprise Blood Moon _‘It’s not like the moon was actually visible through the thunderstorm clouds.’_. He’d started to ease up by the time they started clearing up the Clarnet Coast and witnessed some suspicious activity on Aris Beach. Fast forward to tonight, and here he was; hopped up on fairy dust and ready to lay with a girl he’d known for only two days… a new record for sure.

 

Once more, he tried to impart rational thinking; tried to tell Letty that it was just the fairy having adverse effects on them. But she wouldn’t hear any protests as her tongue traced down to his rock-hard penis, circling up to the crown and leaving a wet kiss on the tip. She relished in the way his body reacted to her ministrations, goading her on to do more as she brought the masculine rod into her mouth. There was a slight sweetness to him; no doubt an after-effect from the Wildberry Crepe he’d eaten that morning.

 

Link couldn’t help but place his hands in her silver locks, keeping a gentle but firm grip on her head as she bobbed up and down on his dick. She was a bit of an amateur; lacking the skill of Rola or the enthusiasm of Clavia, but made up for her faults with a few tricks and turns. Like drenching his cock with her tongue or occasionally humming, sending pleasant vibrations coursing thorough his body. She forwent any sense of rhythm or pattern and merely kept her erratic course, adding her fingers to the equation to fondle what she wasn’t devouring.

 

He wasn’t sure what drove him more; her hooded expression as she sucked him off, the way her lantern cast erotic shadows over her body, or even the fact she was still wearing her thigh-high boots and gloves as she pleasured him. Perhaps it was a combination of all three; a perfect blend of spontaneity, allure, and eroticism that would carry them further as the night went on. He wouldn’t let his hang-ups get in their way; it had been weeks since his last rut and a few unsatisfying strokes weren’t going to cut it.

 

Letty was in love with how much pleasure she was getting. He wasn’t even touching her and she STILL felt like she was going to climax at any moment. If she were still permitting rational thought, she’d probably attribute this to that wonderful, damned fairy. Why else would she be getting off on a blowjob of all things? Especially for a strapping man a few years younger than her that she’d only met the day before? _‘Too much thinking; need more dick.’_ She chided as her mouth stretched further, taking all but a few inches of him into her and penetrating her throat.

 

NOW she was playing dirty; sucking him off was one thing, using the vibrations and suction of her cheeks was another. But now she was pushing to take him into her throat; a perfect trap that would squeeze every last drop out of his swollen balls. Speaking of those walnuts, she reached below and started to playfully squeeze and roll them. All the while she let out the most lewd of sounds as she noisily slurped and gagged on his girth. But despite her ministrations, she wasn’t looking for him to release…not yet at least.

 

As Letty felt his cock start to twitch, she withdrew her lips from the near the base of his shaft, releasing the head with a ‘pop’ and leaving a thin string of spit and pre-cum between her lips and the swollen head. Keeping his release at bay with her fist at his base, she smiled at his irate stare before turning her attention back to his protesting penis. She knew how she wanted to end this; all she needed was the right angle and a bit of lubrication. She just needed was to build up some saliva and…

 

Link’s self-control was put to the test as he watched Letty seemingly space out with her hand still firmly wrapped around his dick. He was about to demand her to finish what she started when a loud slobbering sound suddenly reverberated throughout their cramped shelter. From between her lips, a large wad of spit descended and glazed his cock, causing him to shudder at the sudden wet sensation. Letty was FAR from done however, as she took a single deep breath before devouring his entire penis; from the crown all the way to the base in a single gulp. As her nose was filled with his blond pubic hair, she unleashed the final part of her plan, and began to hum.

 

That clinched it; the feeling of her uvula vibrating on his dick pushed him past the point of no return. Link’s dam burst as rope after rope of his virulent man-seed shot down her throat. Letty felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as the sheer quantity of sperm made it impossible to breathe. Idly, she wondered if any of his cum would end up in her lungs and what kind of adverse affects that could have. It was blatantly clear that her stomach and throat were already painted white with his jizz; what was one or two more organs of hers? Still, the lack of oxygen was a cause for concern, and she could feel her head getting lighter as her vision grew darker…

 

\---||==(o)==>                                                                                                                                                                         <==(o)==||---  

 

Letty took big gulps of air as her windpipe was finally cleared from obstruction. She coughed out some of Link’s spunk from its place in her mouth, causing it to land on his body just above his deflating dick. Idly, she reached down to her undone shorts and felt the damp spot between her thighs; she had cum from just giving head and nearly asphyxiating on semen. _‘What in Din’s name did that Fairy DO to me: to us?”_ the silver-headed traveler thought. She was convinced that her heightened sense of euphoria as well as his larger-than possibly average load were the responsibilities of the long-departed fairy. As it turned out, only the former was a pinnable offense.

 

“Fucking hell; you trying to drown me in your spunk?” she asked him as he removed his hands from the side of her head. She realized that he’d been attempting to pull her off sooner, but her lips had a firm vacuum seal around his dick until she had nearly passed out. In some respects she was flattered that a man would show more concern for her safety over his own pleasure. But mostly she was still a touch delirious from the geyser of semen she’d just drank. Speaking of, she could really, REALLY go for some more of that batter, but it looked like his little soldier was at half mast for now.

 

Spotting the pool of discarded cum just above his dick, Letty wasted little time in reaching down and starting to lick his abs clean. Now that she had a chance to directly taste it, she could happily confirm that the salty-sweet cream WAS as delectable as his dick. Speaking of, she spotted the slowly running droplets of his last release descending the length of his member. She finished up her pool and licked her way back down to his shaft, gathering any rogue cum between her lips and giving his used head a final suck. As she popped off the now-hardening crown, she looked Link square in the eye before showing her mouth swimming with his spunk.

 

The champion watched, enraptured, as she slowly closed her mouth and swallowed, repeating the latter action three more times before finally re-opening her mouth. It was completely clear of any traces of his seed; all gone down her throat to mix with the rest in her stomach. “Has anyone ever told you how tasty you are, Link? You could probably bottle this up and sell it for a decent handful of rupees; I know lots of women would be eager for a taste.” She huskily promised as she licked her lips for any remnants. “Of course, you could also charge a LOT more for those that want it straight from the tap.”

 

Her sexy words gave new life to his cock, restoring it to its full hardness as his mind suddenly filled with visions of women of all races and ages (…okay maybe up to a certain age only) downing bottles filled with his seed, or a line of them waiting to down a fresh batch ‘from the source’ as Letty had said. Speaking of her, the veteran traveler had taken a step back to undo her shorts, letting the fall to the base of her boots and expose her panties. “Mind being a gentlemen and returning the favor?” she asked, her green eyes ablaze with lust. Link had never been one to deny someone their requests, and certainly wasn’t about to start now.

 

Letty straddled her hips on either side of his reclined head, putting her glistening, sopping vagina in front of his mouth. He wasted no time in leaning in to devour her, his tongue easily piercing her outer lips. She let out a moan of bliss; grinding her crotch closer to his probing tongue. He was a bit sloppy, but had some good technique backing him up. She wasn’t sure if he had some notches on his belt, but she really, REALLY wasn’t in the mood to care.

 

“That’s it. R-r-right th-ERE!” she screamed as Link probed a particularly sensitive spot. He was rewarded with an even closer look and taste of her dripping honeypot; a step up from random rupees if he was being honest. Speaking of, he was DYING for more of her sweet juices. The way her nectar danced on his taste buds was almost making him develop a sweet tooth. Alternating between slobbering her inner walls and giving the outer lips a loving flurry of kisses, he certainly knew how to keep her wanting more. A pity that his tongue wasn’t reaching the itches that were driving her crazy.

 

“Fuck it; I can’t take anymore!” she screamed, pulling herself away from his lingering tongue. He watched as she twisted around and practically threw herself onto his erection, letting out a blissful moan as her younger companion filled her core. Link couldn’t see her face; only the way her back was arching and her supple ass cheeks. Letty didn’t even wait for her body to adjust to his girth, opting instead to start riding his crotch like she was on horseback.

 

Even with the storm coming down outside their thin shelter, the sounds of their passionate coupling consumed everything. As far as they cared, there was nothing outside their tent; the entire world was just they and their union. Whatever they had, whatever it was built on, was not worth a second wasted thinking about before or after. Not when they each had a young, virile partner to feast upon.

 

Despite her being on top, Link still had a modicum of control over the situation as he gripped her thighs and sped up her pace. Letty was too busy engulfed in her sexual euphoria to make any form of protest. Occasionally he would reach further to her sopping crotch, tickling her just above where his dick was pistoning into her. The way she squirmed and screamed suggested that it was the right move. Letty for her part kept going, trying to focus more on her own actions despite acknowledging and appreciating every little trick and turn her fuck-buddy used.

 

Link knew that this wouldn’t last; he was too drained even with the aid of the fairy that had kicked their libidos into overdrive. Still, his damndable pride wouldn’t allow him to just release; not if it meant leaving his caretaker high and dry. But more than that; he’d rather be struck dead before he got the chance to grasp her wonderful tits. With that goal in mind, Link withdrew his hands from between her legs and instead started to massage her lovely hips, subtly pulling them towards himself while he increased the tempo of his own hips.

 

“That’s it you fu—CK! Just like th-A-t!” her voice cracked as his thrusts resonated through her body. Wanting to feel more of his touch, she leaned back to lay against his sculpted chest, switching to a gyrating grind. Once she was within reach, Link brought his hands to her sensitive breasts, kneading her tits and stimulating her further. The way her head rubbed against his neck drove him wild, and the sight of her full lips just a scant few inches away affirmed what he would do next. Using his tongue on her ear, he quickly took her lips once she turned to face him in shock of his actions.

 

Link kept his mouth locked on hers as he thrusted in-and-out of her. One of his hands drew away from her nipples and stroked down her stomach to her thigh. He poised his hand over their sopping union, trying to pace himself to match the tweaking of her breasts, the rolling of their tongues, and of course the rhythm of their fucking….

 

Almost…

 

…There!

 

Letty’s teeth clamped down on his lip, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Thank Hylia that he’d had the last-moment foresight to return her tongue to her cheeks before withdrawing his own. Otherwise he’d be down another fairy and probably would’ve died from exhaustion as a result. But that thought was quickly erased as his mind went white; her tight channel was squeezing out every drop of his needy cock.

 

The two climaxed together; her juices soaking his cock as he shot his load deep into her cervix. As they shuddered from pleasure, her lips drew back into his, muffling their screams. Letty’s eyes drew into the back of her head as she felt pulse after pulse of virile seed blast into her womb, painting her most intimate chamber with the possible heirs of the Knights of Hyrule. Not that she knew that. He could’ve been the crown prince or a humble merchant for all she cared; all that mattered was the satisfying fuck he’d given her.

 

She wasn’t sure when she came back to reality, only that she felt his lips leave hers before she dared to croak out a response. “Damn…you’ve got some notches on your belt, don’t you?” She panted, licking her lips at his delectable lingering taste. Link didn’t outright answer, preferring instead to lean down and suckle her neck. “Ah! ...Thought so, you fucker.” She chided him with a tone of adoration and bliss as she leaned back to give him more space to play with.

 

The two sat there, basking in the glow of their past actions. Idly his fingers traced her skin, swirling around her breasts and her thighs. Meanwhile, she threw up one of her arms back around his neck, prompting his head up to meet her lips in a quick, tender kiss. She didn’t even mind the taste of copper from his lower lip, just enjoying the taste of his mouth. Outside their little tent, the incessant rain continued to pour down, the occasional flash of lightning illuminating their surroundings. Faintly, she heard him express concerns about what they’d done and what it would mean, only for her to shush him with a sigh.

 

“I’m not looking for a ring; but I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance sometime.” Letty explained with a tired wink. “We’ll talk more in the morning. For now…I want you to rest.” She drowsily ordered. Link didn’t bother replying, just choosing to bring her body closer to his, to no protest.

 

As the two thoroughly exhausted travelers slept, the rain continued to fall. Unbeknownst to them, their destination was just a few hundred meters away; coated in darkness from the village's extinguished lanterns. But even within the dark and the rain, across the bay, the peerless gaze of Hylia looked on with approval…

 

**Author's Note:**

> So a new development has arrived; fairies not only heal someone, but also makes them and anyone around that person randy as hell. I’m trying to avoid putting too much stock or plot into these smaller entries, but I made an exception this time (like with Flighty Bard) in order to set-up a certain angle that hadn’t yet been explored. Last time it was based on a character having doubts before the sexy times, this time it was about an aphrodisiac. Expect the fairies to be featured any time I’m in a rut on how to get two characters to start rutting (and no there’s no plans to include the four queens in this story; I already tried and none of them are within line of sight of a statue).
> 
> I think Letty was the first Traveler NPC that I had an extended interaction with; sitting in the shelter as a thunderstorm went by, fighting a double dose of stalbokoblin hordes, and making it all the way to Lurelin (which I was convinced would be the headquarters of the Yiga clan just thanks to all the bananas). I’ve actually got about 3000 words of a half-done ‘prelude’ to this that goes into better details of the duo’s adventure. If anyone’s interested, I might polish it up and post it.
> 
> I’d apologize for how long this took, but anyone that’s seen my last three entries for Fire Emblem Echoes probably understands what caught my fancy. Sadly I’d be lying if I said the lack of response from the last two entries of Goddess Eye wasn’t also a factor. I’m not keen to be ‘that guy’, but I do like getting some feedback from readers about what they liked/didn’t like about my work and what I could do to improve. I’ve kind of had to scrap most of my original plan of being ‘reader picks’ for every entry, but in the meantime I’ve worked out a ‘plotline’ for each major village and a few other spinoffs. Next chapter will take place in Hateno, and then after that will be a choice between Zora or Gerudo (I think I’m up to about two votes for Zora). The next chapter is already started, but I’m kind of running on fumes about how to make it really happen I’m sorry to say.


End file.
